El núcleo de fuego
by blackslash2000
Summary: Ichika hizo un pacto con el diablo hace tiempo y ahora esta pagando el precio como podrá vivir sin su alma hasta que complete su labor y las chicas lo aceptaran o lo rechazaran.IchikaXHoukiXharem. Pequeño crossover con Ghost Rider.
1. El inicio del fuego

**Antes que nada quiero pedirles disculpas a todos los que vieron Infinite Element las ideas se me fueron pero los recompensare con esta historia que va después de la segunda temporada.**

**Bueno comencemos.**

En algún almacén:

Se encontraba un joven de 10 años atado a un soporte del lugar su cabello era color negro y sus ojos eran color café.

Ese joven era Orimura Ichika quien fue secuestrado para que su hermana no ganara el Mondo Grosso.

Pero afuera del almacén se encontraba un hombre como de 60 años con cabello blanco y un bastón con una calavera que entro al almacén.

Hola joven quien eres-dijo el hombre.

Orimura Ichika-dijo Ichika.

Hola te dare un deseo cual es-dijo el hombre.

Ser fuerte para proteger a los que amo-dijo Ichika.

De acuerdo solo firma esto-dijo el hombre entregándole un contrato.

De acuerdo-dijo Ichika pero se corto y una gota de sangre callo al contrato.

Con eso será suficiente-dijo el hombre mientras se iba.

¡Ichika!-se escucho una voz fuera de su almacén era Chifuyu su hermana mayor quien entro antes de que Ichika perdiera la consciencia.

Academia IS:

Han pasado años desde ese incidente y como siempre Ichika era perseguido por Shinonono Houki, Alcott Cecilia, Dunoa Charlotte, Huang Rin y Bodewig Laura por un malentendido.

(Aun me pregunto quién era ese tipo que más da tengo que correr por mi vida)-pensó Ichika.

El día siguiente:

Y con eso terminamos hoy lean el libro de la página 26 a la 34 para mañana-dijo Chifuyu.

Pero la puerta se abrió revelando al sujeto que se encontró Ichika hace años.

Permiso pero vine a visitar a Ichika-dijo el hombre.

Tu eres-dijo Ichika levantándose del asiento.

Si soy yo-dijo el hombre-ahora es momento de que tu hagas tu parte.

De que esta hablando Orimura-dijo Chifuyu.

Negocios-dijo el hombre y saco el contrato y el contrato empezó a quemarse.

Pero Ichika también empezó a quemarse igual.

Escucha esto Ichika olvídate de tus amigos, olvídate de la familia y olvídate del amor-dijo el hombre desapareciendo.

Ichika seguía quemándose y la piel estaba desapareciendo y su uniforme se volvia negro como la noche.

Todas las presentes estaban aterradas por dos cosas una el misterioso hombre pero mas ver a su amado quemándose ante sus ojos.

Quema-grito Ichika saliendo por la ventana y cayendo al parque y por culpa del destino todas las estudiantes estaban ahí.

Ichika-kun-dijo Tatenashi materializando a **Misterious Lady** y lanzo agua a Ichika pero el fuego parecía más fuerte.

Ichika-dijo Kanzashi con ojos llorosos.

Entonces llegaron Chifuyu y sus alumnas.

Duro unos segundos y el cuerpo de Ichika cayo al suelo.

¡Ichika nooooo!-grito Chifuyu corriendo al cuerpo aun en llamas de su hermano pero las otras maestras sujetaron a Chifuyu y todos vieron por primera vez a Chifuyu llorando.

Pero el cuerpo de Ichika se levanto dándole la espalda a todos.

Ichika-dijo Houki acercándose lentamente.

GRRRAAAAAA-grito Ichika pero su cabeza fue remplazada por un cráneo su cráneo.

Ichika empezó a moverse a paso lento apuntando a Tatenashi.

**Sarashiki Tatenashi tu alma esta manchada de sangre de inocentes tu castigo la muerte-**dijo la calavera con una voz demoniaca.

Espera calavera-kun no lastimarías a una linda chica como yo verdad-dijo Tatenashi retrocediendo.

**La apariencia no cambia el hecho de tus crímenes-**dijo la calavera sacando a Yukihira pero esa era negra y mas larga casi de su tamaño y levantándola para matar a Tatenashi.

Por favor Ichika-kun-rogo Tatenashi con lágrimas en los ojos.

En ese momento la calavera se puso a mirar los ojos de Tatenashi.

**Al parecer lo sientes y el no quiere lastimar a nadie de la academia será mejor que agradezcan a Ichika-**dijo la calavera cayendo al suelo al mismo tiempo que carne volvia a aparecer y se volvia la cara de Ichika.

DUELE-dijo Ichika antes de desmayarse.

Cuarto de Ichika 7:00pm:

Ichika estaba dormido en su cama mientras Chifuyu estaba sentada a su lado teniendo muchas preguntas ¿Por qué?, ¿Cuándo? y ¿Quién? Le hizo eso a su hermano menor.

Orimura-sensei puedes venir un momento-dijo Houki con todas las otras representantes afuera de la habitación.

Dicho eso Chifuyu salió y vio a todas con unas lágrimas en los ojos.

Que pasa-dijo Chifuyu.

Como esta Ichika-dijo Charlotte.

A estado dormido desde hace rato-dijo Chifuyu.

Orimura-sensei se que no importa pero cuando Ichika-kun despierte dale las gracias de mi parte-dijo Tatenashi.

Porque-dijo Chifuyu con duda.

Es porque no recuerdas que Ichika-kun me salvo de ese monstruo de fuego-dijo Tatenashi.

Si lo hare-dijo Chifuyu.

AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH-se escucho un grito dentro del cuarto y las chicas trataron de abrir pero cuando tocaron el picaporte estaba hirviendo.

Entonces usaron sus IS y rompieron la puerta pero la habitación estaba llena de cenizas y estaba el monstruo de fuego parado en medio y por reflejo Tatenashi y Kanzashi se escondieron atrás de Chifuyu.

Porque te escondes onee-chan-dijo Kanzashi.

Lo siento Kanzashi-chan pero creo que me siento mas segura aquí que estar al frente de el-dijo Tatenashi.

**Tranquilas están a salvo las estudiantes de la academia son inocentes yo solo voy a entrenar un rato-**dijo la calavera-**además el grito fue porque la primera vez la transformación le duele al anfitrión.**

Ichika-dijo Chifuyu tratando de tocar la cara a Ichika pero cuando su mano se acerco el fuego paso de naranja a azul y cuando hizo contacto la carne volvió.

Tranquila Chifuyu-nee ya tengo control-dijo Ichika.

Ichika danos una explicación-dijo Chifuyu.

Miren pero podemos hacerlo mañana en la cafetería estoy cansado-dijo Ichika-eso y hacer dos nuevas habitaciones.

Todas las chicas asintieron y empezaron a marcharse.

Houki espera puedo hablar contigo-dijo Ichika.

Si-fue la respuesta de Houki.

Cuando todas se fueron Ichika se sentó en una cama mientras que Houki en otra.

Houki que piensas de mi-dijo Ichika.

Bueno eres mi amigo de la infancia-dijo Houki.

No Houki que piensas de verdad de mi si tienes miedo de mi ahora te comprendo-dijo Ichika con algo de tristeza.

Jamás te temería Ichika porque-dijo Houki.

Porque que Houki-dijo Ichika.

Porque te amo Ichika-dijo Houki parándose y corriendo pero una mano la sujeto y volteo y vio a Ichika sujetándola y parándose hasta estar al frente de ella y puso una mano en su mejilla izquierda.

Gracias por ser sincera conmigo Houki personalmente me gustaría decirte que te amo igual pero el me quito esa habilidad además las demás también me aman y no las puedo lastimar asi-dijo Ichika.

Vale pero yo hare todo para ganar al final-dijo Houki acercándose a Ichika.

Personalmente creo que vas ganando-dijo Ichika y acerco su cara a la de Houki y la beso.

Houki empezó algo timida pero después puso sus brazos en el cuello de Ichika pero Ichika no se quedo atrás y puso sus brazos en la cintura de Houki. Y la noche termino con dos jóvenes compartieron un beso.

Cafetería 6:30am:

Ichika estaba rodeado de todas las chicas de la academia esperando su historia.

En que momento toda la academia vino aquí-dijo Ichika.

No lo sabemos-dijo Houki desviando la mirada.

Un segundo-dijo Ichika-Nohotoke Honne.

Hai Orimu-dijo Honne abriéndose paso entre las chicas.

Pero apenas Ichika la vio le dio un golpe en la cabeza uno suave.

Después de eso Ichika les explico de cómo conoció al hombre, del contrato y la transformación.

Ichika-kun gracias por salvarme ayer-dijo Tatenashi.

No fue nada-dijo Ichika.

Espera te recompensare con algo-dijo Tatenashi.

Con que-dijo Ichika pero fue callado cuando Tatenashi lo beso de repente.

EEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH-fue la respuesta de todas.

Tatenashi-senpai no se atreva cuando Ichika y yo somos novios-dijo Houki echándole leña al fuego.

En primer lugar no somos novios ya que dije que perdí esa habilidad y que Cecilia, Rin, Charl, Laura, Kanzashi y creo que Tatenashi también me aman-dijo Ichika corriendo del lugar-bueno ádios.

¡Ichika!-dijeron las representantes.

Al parecer cosas jamás cambian-dijo Chifuyu.

Que nuevas aventuras tendrá nuestro héroe ahora.

**Aquí esta el primer capitulo lamento lo de mi antiguo fanfic.**

**Y cuando vas a hacer mi tercer capitulo-dijo Issei entrando en mi cuarto.**

**Tranquilo dentro de poco o es que quieres que nunca cobres tu venganza-le dije con una mirada juguetona.**

**De acuerdo esperare-dijo Issei saliendo.**

**Lamento eso sigamos con la información. **

**Aquí están las características de este Ichika:**

**El más fuerte**

**Listo**

**Bueno con las mujeres**

**Y por ultimo anti-heroe**

**Y aquí están las armas y vehículos de Ichika:**

**Forma Ghost Rider**

**Yukihira**

**Dos escopetas recortadas**

**Una cadena de metal**

**Una motocicleta**

**Demon (que explicare en unos capítulos)**

**Bueno los veo el siguiente capitulo, búsquenme en facebook con mi nombre y nos vemos.**


	2. Demon y Vengador

Han pasado un par de días desde que Ichika se transformo en el vengador fantasma y hoy habían demostraciones con los IS.

Bueno las demostraciones empiezan a las 3:00pm hagan lo que quieran hasta entonces-dijo Chifuyu terminando una clase.

Orimura porque aun no pediste un nuevo uniforme-dijo Chifuyu viendo el uniforme de Ichika que aun estaba negro por la transformación.

No se tal vez es por el vengador dentro de mi-dijo Ichika.

Ichika-kun buenos días-dijo Tatenashi entrando en la clase y abrazando a Ichika.

EEEHHHHHHH-gritaron las compañeras.

Ichika-dijo Rin quien entro en su **Shenlong.**

Rin cálmate o sino yo te calmo-dijo Ichika mientras creaba una bola de fuego en su mano.

HHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIII-chillo Rin con miedo desmaterializando su IS aunque ame a Ichika aun le daba terror el vengador.

Entonces Ichika y las chicas decidieron ir a caminar por la isla pero Ichika fue a la ciudad por algo.

Me pregunto que quería Ichika por todas las ganas que quería ir a la ciudad-dijo Houki.

Tal vez fue a por un manga-dijo Kanzashi.

O algún accesorio-dijo Cecilia.

Mi esposa debió ir a por algún regalo-dijo Laura ya que ella era el "esposo" de Ichika.

Pues si es así espero que compre protección-dijo Tatenashi mientras ponía sus manos y movía su cara avergonzada.

Dicho eso todas se imaginaron una escena con ellas y Ichika en la cama teniendo un millón de cosas.

O-O-Onee-chan-dijo Kanzashi toda roja.

BBBRRRRRUUUUMMMMM

Las chicas voltearon para ver el causante del sonido del motor y vieron a Ichika en una motocicleta blanca con llamas negras.

Que hay chicas-dijo Ichika en un tono de galán.

SSSEEEEXXXXYYYYY-fue lo único que dijeron las chicas ante de que se desmayaran por un sangrado nasal.

Coliseo IS 3:00pm:

Se encontraban todas las estudiantes y maestras reunidas en el coliseo.

Escuchen el combate será una batalla real las reglas son simples es un todos contra todos y el que quede ganara cupones para la cafetería por un mes-dijo Chifuyu por el altavoz.

**Akatsubaki**

**Blue Tears**

**Shenlong**

**Raphael Revive**

**Schwarzer Regen**

**Mysterious Lady**

**Uchigane Niishiki**

Todas desplegaron sus IS y se prepararon para luchar pero solo faltaba Ichika.

El camino hacia el centro de la arena y dio un gran respiro.

(Es hora de que todas vean mi arma secreta aunque si que me sorprendí la primera vez)-pensó Ichika.

Flashback 1 día antes 10:00pm:

Era en la ciudad y se veía al vengador matando a unos pandilleros con una cadena que encontró cuando trataron de asfixiarlo.

**Mírame a los ojos**-dijo el vengador levantando al jefe de la pandilla-**tu alma esta manchada con la sangre de los inocentes siente su dolor.**

El jefe trato de matar al vengador con una pistola disparándole múltiples veces en el cuerpo pero no le afectaba pero sus ojos empezaron a quemarse hasta que murió y el vengador lo soltó y la cara del jefe del pandillero estaba toda quemada y el vengador se fue caminando y volvió a ser Ichika.

Vaya siempre tienes hambre de venganza sabes-dijo Ichika a si mismo pero para el estaba conversando con el vengador.

**Tu mejor no molestes además note algo **de tu IS-dijo el vengador.

Que encontraste-dijo Ichika curioso.

**Al parecer tiene dos identidades Shiroshiki y Kuroshiki-dijo el vengador.**

Dime algo que no sepa Shiroshiki es el caballero blanco que fue usado por Chifuyu-nee para salvar a Japón de los misiles y Kuroshiki es el caballero negro que es la contraparte de Shiroshiki y en vez de salvar y proteger solo piensa en destruir-dijo Ichika.

**Si al parecer Kuroshiki esta transformándose por mi culpa y te va a doler-dijo el vengador**.

¿doler?-dijo Ichika hasta que sintió un gran dolor-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Duro 5 minutos hasta que el dolor seso y Ichika se sorprendió de lo que paso.

Pero que mierda-dijo Ichika viendo su brazo.

Fin del flashback.

Ven a mi **Demon-**grito Ichika y una especie de fuego negro lo cubrió.

Todas se sorprendieron del fuego negro pero cuando ceso ahí estaba un IS de color negro algo oxidado los hombros tenían picos grandes, los brazos y manos tenían garras, las piernas tenían como pedazos de armadura, la cintura tenia una cadena plateada, las alas eran más puntiagudas casi como para atravesar a una persona, su cabeza tenia lo que parecía un par de cuernos y su pecho tenia plasmado una calavera.

Todas las presentes estaban boquiabierta por la apariencia "demoniaca" del IS que el silencio duro 1 minuto entero.

Ichika que paso con Byakushiki-dijo Houki.

Esta aquí-dijo Ichika mostrándole el brazalete blanco.

Pero entonces que es lo que llevas nunca vi un modelo como ese-dijo Kanzashi.

Es porque tengo ahora 2 IS-dijo Ichika con una sonrisa seductora.

Comiencen-dijo Chifuyu por el altavoz.

Houki materializo sus dos espadas, Cecilia su francotirador, Rin su machete** [en realidad no se que mierda es el arma de Rin si una espada o un machete]**, Charlotte dos ametralladoras, Laura su cañón, Kanzashi preparo sus misiles y Tatenashi su lanza.

Las cortare con** Grim Reaper-**dijo Ichika y creo una guadaña negra con tonos grises y en la punta había lo que parecía un cráneo de metal.

Todas se lanzaron contra Tatenashi ya que pensaron que era la mas fuerte pero un viento azoto el lugar y muchas faldas fueron levantadas.

Cuando el viento ceso vieron a Ichika con su guadaña deteniendo las espadas de Houki y con su otra mano sujetando el machete de Rin pero Ichika acerco a Rin y le dio una patada en el estomago que la dejo fuera de energía después ataco a Laura con la parte inferior de su guadaña y tomo una pistola de ella que la dejo igual que Rin pero Ichika movió la cabeza hacia atrás para evitar dos disparos de Charlotte y Cecilia y apunto su pistola hacia ambas pero la pistola era diferente parecía que estaba a medio derretir pero cuando disparo el disparo venció a ambas dejándolas inconscientes y dio un solo corte con su guadaña a Houki que la lanzo a la pared apagándole las luces.

Ichika-kun haya voy-dijo Tatenashi tratando de atacar a Ichika con una estocada pero el la esquivo.

No tan rápido Katana-dijo Ichika susurrándole a Katana A.K.A Tatenashi y después soplar en su oreja.

Kya-Katana soltó un lindo sonido poco audible pero cuando volteo Ichika la remato con su **Grim Reaper.**

5 minutos después:

Todas las chicas estaban en sus habitaciones menos dos personas Ichika y Tatenashi que estaban teniendo una "sesión de estudio".

Ichika-kun-dijo Tatenashi lamiendo los labios de Ichika.

Ichika no hablaba pero le llevaba ventaja a Tatenashi-(hora de una pequeña venganza)- pensó Ichika y empujo a Tatenashi en su cama y aumento la intensidad del beso metiendo su lengua en su boca y duraron tres minutos hasta que Tatenashi ya no aguanto y se desmayo por toda la excitación.

En las afueras de la academia 8:45pm:

Bueno es hora de quemar almas-dijo Ichika.

**Al fin por un momento pensé que te acostarías con la Sarashiki-dijo el vengador**

Oye-dijo Ichika subiéndose en su moto-tu mejor no hables porque me imagino que mis predecesores hacían lo mismo que yo.

**Si solo tu haces una diferencia-dijo el vengador**

Y cual es-dijo Ichika

**Tu corazón es bondadoso-dijo el vengador**

Gracias Ghost-dijo Ichika

**¿Ghost?-pregunto el vengador.**

Si tomalo como un nombre-dijo Ichika mientras conducía a la ciudad para recolectar almas.

**Gracias Ichika-dijo Ghost.**

**Fin del capitulo.**

**Lamento la demora el cole esta horrible y no podre disfrutar de las vacaciones por los exámenes bueno ya aclare lo de Demon.**

**Aquí son las que estarán en el harem de Ichika:**

**Houki**

**Cecilia**

**Charl**

**Rin**

**Laura**

**Kanzashi**

**Tatenashi "Katana"**

**Y si ustedes quieren Chifuyu y Madoka**

**Y por ultimo Takatsuki Shizune **

**Bueno adiós.**


	3. Carter Slade

Compañía Dunoa, Francia, 10:00 pm:

Se encontraban como 50 trabajadores de la compañía Dunoa en el suelo heridos pero no muertos o con peligro y se ve al jefe y padre de Charlotte Dunoa y su compañía Albert Dunoa retrocediendo asustado de un ser del inframundo Orimura Ichika que ataco la compañía.

¡ALEJATE DE MI DEMONIO!-grito Albert asustado.

**Albert Dunoa has hecho muchos crímenes algunos llevaron vidas a la miseria ahora es tu turno-dijo el vengador.**

¡ESPERA SI ME DEJAS IR TE PAGARE MUCHO DINERO, NO MUCHAS PROSTITUTAS, AUN MEJOR TE DARE A MI HIJA PARA QUE HAGAS LO QUE QUIERAS-rogo Albert.

**Crees que me puedes comprar vine aquí para darte una lección y es nunca meter a tu hija en tus planes enserio enviarla fingiendo ser un hombre, robar mis datos de Byakushiki y venderlos me das asco-dijo el vengador.**

¡Mis datos espera tu eres!-dijo Albert.

**Si Albert-dijo el vengador volviendo a su forma humana**-Soy Orimura Ichika.

Hijo de perra sabes quien soy, soy Albert Dunoa puedo acusarte de crímenes que yo hice y recibiría millones además drogare a tu hermana y la violare hasta que su cordura se rompa-dijo Albert con sonrisa.

Gracias con la información Albert-dijo Ichika sacando una grabadora de su bolsillo y reproduciéndola.

"Hijo de perra sabes quien soy, soy Albert Dunoa puedo acusarte de crímenes que yo hice y recibiría millones además drogare a tu hermana y la violare hasta que su cordura se rompa"

Además-dijo Ichika y saco un par de escopetas recortadas de su espalda y las apunto a Albert-si te atrevesa usar a Charl otra vez y volveré y te torturare tanto que nadie reconocería tu cadáver.

Dicho eso Ichika se marcho no hasta que Albert firmara un papel que Ichika guardo y cuando cerró la puerta Albert se desmayo.

Academia I.S 4:00 am:

Hola-salio Carlotte de la puerta somnolienta.

Hola Charl tengo algo para ti-dijo Ichika dándole un papel a Charlotte.

Que es tan importante para despertarme tan temprano-dijo Carlotte pero cuando vio lo que decía el papel sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se abalanzo a Ichika-ICHIKA GRACIAS.

El peso de Charlotte no era mucho pero la razón de que cayó al suelo fue que ella lo estaba besando.

(Mi primer beso con Ichika ya no tengo arrepentimientos)-pensó Charlotte.

Pasaron como dos minutos de besos intensos pero el "esposo" llego.

Charlotte por que tanto ruido ghhaa-dijo Laura al ver a su mejor amiga y su "esposa" besándose.

Imperdonable-dijo Laura y materializo el brazo de su I.S pero antes de que algo mas pasara alguien la sujeto de la cintura y la beso.

**[Y cuando digo alguien hablo de nuestro galan]**

Cuando Ichika se separo de Laura la vio inconsciente igual que Charlotte.

Demasiado para ambas-dijo Ichika cargando a ambas y poniéndolas en su cama.

Cuarto de Ichika 5:30 am:

Estaba Ichika curando sus heridas con ayuda de una compañera de clase Takatsuki Shizune quien estaba vendando su brazo.

Gracias Takatsuki-san por venir a ayudarme-dijo Ichika.

Con gusto Orimura-kun-dijo Shizune.

Dime Ichika o Ichika-san después de todo me has ayudado a mi y a las chicas varias ocasiones-dijo Ichika.

De acuerdo Ichika y dime a mi Shizune-dijo Shizune-aunque si que siempre sales lastimado.

Son de mis misiones como vengador fantasma-dijo Ichika.

Dime ya me intereso-dijo Shizune con cara de "dime dime".

Vale-dijo Ichika y le conto de unas historias de cuando salía del país a castigar a unas almas.

GUAU-dijo Shizune.

Si espera es tan tarde son las 6:30 tenemos que prepararnos-dijo Ichika.

Si rapi-aaahhhh-dijo Shizune saliendo disparada pero tropezó y cayo sobre Ichika cerrando la distancia de sus labios.

Pero al parecer ninguno puso defensa y se dejaron llevar.

(Estoy besando a Ichika de seguro me debe odiar pero es tan estimulante.)-pensó Shizune.

(Enserio cuantas mujeres besare Ghost esto es parte de ser un vengador)-pensó Ichika.

**No es extraño los vengadores siempre acaban solos solo dos personas pudieron ser vengadores y tener una vida normal-dijo Ghost.**

(bueno pero mejor me levanto y me disculpo)-pensó Ichika pero cuando volvió en si sintió algo en su boca-(un momento)

Sip era la lengua de Shizune que al parecer ella tampoco se dio cuenta pero Ichika se separo rápidamente por dos cosas:

1: Porque era tarde y tenia que prepararse para hoy.

2: Estaba besando a una compañera.

Lo siento-dijo Ichika desviando la mirada.

No fue mi culpa por no ver en donde iba-dijo Shizune igual que Ichika.

En el coliseo 7:00 am:

Estaban la clase 1-1 y 1-2 además de la clase de las hermanas Sarashiki.

Bueno hoy va a hacer estilo libre pueden practicar de la forma que quieran mientras no causen estragos-dijo Chifuyu.

Al parecer estas divirtiéndote vengador-dijo una voz desconocida.

Quien es-dijo Ichika.

Y de una puerta salió un hombre como de 60 años vestido de un traje de vaquero** [como el de la película]**

Mi nombre es Carter Slade y otro vengador fantasma-dijo Carter.

¿¡Otro vengador!?-dijo Ichika sorprendido.

Dime joven que sabes de nuestra historia-dijo Carter.

No mucho solo que somos unos demonios-dijo Ichika.

En parte es cierto pero a la vez no déjame contarte-dijo Carter.

Historia de Carter:

Nosotros somos descendientes de un ángel que vino a la tierra a castigar a los malvados pero el diablo lo engaño y lo envió al infierno y después empezó a corromperlo mostrando la maldad del mundo hasta que el ángel sucumbió y se transformo en el vengador una criatura con el deseo de castigar al malvado.

Ha habido muchos como nosotros almas a punto de morir vendiendo sus almas al diablo para vivir tu sueño o salvar tu vida hasta que uno hizo algo que ninguno hizo antes, traiciono al diablo.

Fin de la historia:

Adivinare tu eres el vengador que traiciono al diablo si no me equivoco-dijo Ichika.

Si lo soy y veo que tu eres un muy bueno estas en segundo lugar de los vengadores mas fuertes que conozco-dijo Carter.

Y quien es el mas poderoso-dijo Ichika.

Su nombre era Johnny Blaze-dijo Carter.

Johnny Blaze el gran motociclista que estaba en la cima pero se retiro para estar mas tiempo con su esposa-dijo Ichika asombrado.

Si el mismo-dijo Carter.

Bueno porque viniste hasta aquí-dijo Ichika.

Vine aquí para ver cual fuerte eras-dijo Carter.

Bueno espero volver a verte y luchar contigo-dijo Ichika.

Ser un placer-dijo Carter y desapareció en una nube de neblina.

Bueno ahora se mi origen empecemos con la batalla-dijo Ichika.

**Y ya empezó lo bueno por fin ya salió Carter ya que me estaban pidiéndolo a gritos Tanzalucard123 espero que estes satisfecho** **y hare un fanfic de fnaf pero los guardias serán unos 3 amigos y yo contra los animatronicos humanizados.**

**Blackslash2000 fuera.**


	4. La verdad

Otro día en la academia I.S.

Estudiantes para celebrar este medio año vamos a hacer un festival de videojuegos y anime para divertirnos-dijo Tatenashi.

Anime-

Videojuegos-

Significa que haremos cosplay-

Esas eran las respuestas de las estudiantes.

Si es obligatorio venir en cosplay el festival se hará en 5 dias tienen tiempo suficiente para hacer su traje-dijo Tatenashi señalando un frasco de cristal-y las que quieran pongan el nombre de un videojuego en el frasco y el que gane se realizara un torneo.

Cuando dijo eso Ichika salto al escenario y empezó a escribir un nombre en un papel pequeño y lo puso en el frasco y cuando lo puso bajo del escenario dejando a todas calladas por su acción.

B-bueno eso fue inesperado de todas forman empiecen a hacer sus trajes hasta luego-dijo Tatenashi sacando su abanico con las palabras" Que la suerte este con ustedes"

Al día siguiente:

Estaba la clase 1-1 en el coliseo preparándose para practicar con los IS.

Bueno que empiecen las practicas-dijo Chifuyu.

Orimura-sensei me permite un combate contra usted-dijo Ichika.

Vale Orimura-dijo Chifuyu pero de repente sintió un dolor en el pecho que nunca a sentido y por reflejo se agarro la camisa.

Se encuentra bien Chifuyu-nee-dijo Ichika alarmado por ver a su hermana en ese estado.

Estoy bien y es Orimura-sensei-dijo Chifuyu.

(Que diablos me pasa nunca me he enfermado pero me a estado pasando desde hace días pero solo pasa cuando hablo con Ichika…¡NO ME DIGAS QUE ME ESTOY ENAMORANDO DE MI PROPIO HERMANO!)

De acuerdo solo si te sientes mal solo retírate a la enfermería-dijo Ichika.

Orimura recuerda que yo soy la maestra entonces muestra respeto-dijo Chifuyu sorprendida de la madurez y liderazgo de su hermano.

Si si-dijo Ichika alejándose.

(Creo que debería decírselo mañana)-pensó Ichika mientras caminaba.

Dia del festival:

Todas las estudiantes de la academia estaban disfrazadas de diferentes personajes de videojuegos en todas las clases.

Bueno eso es todo por hoy-dijo Chifuyu quien estaba vestida de Bayoneta.

Hai-fue la respuesta de todos sus estudiantes.

Ichika quien es ese personaje-pregunto Houki quien estaba vestida de la princesa Zelda.

Si Ichika-san de quien es-pregunto Cecilia quien estaba vestida de la princesa Peach.

Parece un vaquero-dijo Rin vestida de Sheik.

Es algo cool si me lo preguntas-dijo Charl vestida de Samus Aran sin el casco.

Este debe ser el momento de que digas quien eres esposa-dijo Laura vestida de Solid Snake en forma de mujer.

Erron Black-fue lo único que salió de la boca de Ichika.

Y tal como dijo Ichika estaba disfrazado como Erron Black y el disfraz estaba muy bien detallado solo que tenía un pañuelo en la parte de la boca.

Y quien es-dijeron las cinco a la vez.

Pronto lo sabrán-dijo Ichika saliendo de la clase.

Horas después:

Se puede ver a Tatenashi vestida de Felicia y a la par suya se veía Kanzashi vestida de Yoshino de Date a Live.

Bueno aquí empezamos el Torneo y el ganador es…..Mortal Kombat X-dijo Tatenashi en confusión a ese nombre.

Dicho eso apareció una pantalla tan grande del tamaño de una pantalla de cine y apareció el opening de facciones de Mortal Kombat X.

Dios mío-

Como alguien le puede gustar eso-

Tanta sangre-

Jajajajajajaja-se escucho la risa de un psicópata y voltearon a ver a Ichika dando esa risa de psicópata y tenía una mirada de sádico y galán.

POOOOFFFF

En un solo parpadeo Ichika estaba sentado en un sillón que se veía costosa y con el control en sus manos y en su cintura apareció un cinturón que decía MK FOR LIFE.

Entonces fuiste tu Ichika-kun-dijo Tatenashi con una gota de anime en su cabeza.

Que esperan que comience el baño de sangre-dijo Ichika con la misma risa.

Pero si te quedas ahí no puede haber torneo-dijo Tatenashi.

Buuueeennoo haremos esto toda la academia contra mi y si alguien me derrota seré su esclavo por un día entero-dijo Ichika.

5-4-3-2-1

¡ABRAN PASO!-gritaron todas las estudiantes y…maestras.

10 minutos después:

Se veía a casi toda la escuela en una sección con un letrero que decía "perdedores" lo que pasaba es que todas no llegaban al tercer round ya que en dos rounds eran derrotadas con una Fatality, Brutality o con una Faction Kill y Ichika sorprendió a todas porque controlaba al 100% todos los personajes y sus modos de combate pero con los que era mejor eran Johnny Cage, Takeda, Scorpion, Sub-Zero y Erron Black.

No puede ser-dijo Laura usando a Ferra/Torr siendo derrotada por Johnny Cage mientras este golpeaba la cabeza de Torr repetidamente al piso.

Y quien sigue-dijo Ichika viendo que todas las estudiantes y maestras de la academia fueron derrotadas-bueno al parecer yo-

No tan rápido Orimura-dijo Chifuyu.

Al parecer solo quedamos tu y yo-dijo Ichika eligiendo un personaje.

**Erron Black: Pistolero**

Eso parece-dijo Chifuyu igual.

**Shinnok: Necrománcer**

**ROUND ONE FIGHT**

Erron Black comenzó disparando un par de balas directamente a Shinnok.

Shinnok responde haciendo que una mano esquelética gigante lo aplastara pero lo esquiva y corre a Shinnok y lo tumba y aun encima de el usa sus pistolas y le dispara en la cara.

Shinnok se recupera y hace el X-RAY attack que funciona haciendo que una mano esquelética gigante sujetara a Erron Black mientras el caminaba hacia el y al estar a una distancia lo abofetea rompiéndole la mandíbula y ahora hace que la misma mano lo apriete rompiéndole las costillas y por ultimo crea una lanza de hueso y se la mete en el pecho.

Erron Black se recupera y le hace su X-RAY attack lanzándole una esfera que crea una nube de arena mientras cargaba su pistola y le disparaba a la cintura de Shinnok pero cambio de dirección hacia las costillas pero otra vez cambio de dirección rompiéndole la mandíbula.

**Erron Black wins**

**ROUND TWO FIGHT**

Shinnok comienza con un buen combo de 5 golpes muy efectivo pero Erron Black responde disparándole varios disparos a los pies de Shinnok y después le lanzo una de las esferas a los pies de Shinnok haciéndola explotar.

Shinnok entonces creo unas esferas que salieron del suelo golpeando a Erron Black.

Erron Black respondió lanzando a Shinnok a la orilla del mapa y lanzando unas púas a los pies de Shinnok y cada vez que el trataba de salir el lo devolvía hasta que.

**FINISH HIM**

Erron Black saco sus dos pistolas y empezó a disparar repetidamente a Shinnok hasta que murió.

**Erron Black Wins FATALITY**

Bueno eso estuvo muy divertido-dijo Ichika.

Lo admito me gusto este juego-dijo Chifuyu.

Pues tienes que ver el Kombat Pack que incluye a Jason Voorhees, Predator, Tanya y a Tremor y también el Kombat Pack 2 que saldrá el próximo año que incluye a Leatherface, Tri-borg, Bo rai cho y a Alien-dijo Ichika con estrellas en los ojos.

Suena interesante-dijo Chifuyu.

Además Chifuyu-nee no pude decirte esto antes pero mejor tarde que nunca….no somos hermanos-dijo Ichika dejando en blanco a toda la academia pero sus dudas se aclararon mostrando un papel que mostraba la adopción de un niño…Ichika-bueno estoy algo cansado bueno buenas noches.

Que-dijo Chifuyu mientras se ponía muy blanca y se desmayaba.

**Fin del capítulo.**


End file.
